


Blue Eyes and Nightmares

by orphan_account



Series: MCYT One/Two Shots and Requests [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Sapnap is there for like two seconds, Serial Killer Dream, Serial killer George, The Author Regrets Everything, i was bored, no beta we die like men, some bitch gets murdered, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Serial killer AU oneshot that no one asked for.(Previously called I can't think of a title)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT One/Two Shots and Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975975
Comments: 27
Kudos: 257





	Blue Eyes and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory disclaimer, I do NOT ship their actual selves, it is disrespectful to do so. They are friends, the romance thing just worked out in this AU. If either party states they are uncomfortable with DreamNotFound, I will take this down.  
> Anyway, enjoy :]

George sighed, leaning back in his chair. "There's more news about the killers." He called to Dream. 

Dream glanced over from the kitchen, raising an eyebrow. "The Nightmare and the Blue-Eyed Killer?" He yelled back.

"Yeah, them!" The Nightmare and the Blue-Eyed killer. Both named for their disturbing habits of when they mutilated their victims. The Nightmare would cut up the dead bodies in the most disgusting ways possible, making it look as if it were straight out of a slasher film, while the Blue-Eyed Killer- Well, not much was known about that one. They were pretty sure he didn't actually have blue eyes. He would gouge out only the eyes of blue-eyed people. Again, odd habits.

Dream and George were both quite invested in these killings, and researched them meticulously. They had found that the Blue-Eyed Killer had been a case longer than the Nightmare, but Nightmare had a slightly higher body count. The Nightmare preferred to kill when it was closer to the full moon, whereas the Blue-Eyed Killer had no schedule.

The two's yelling back and forth were interrupted by Sapnap coming down to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes blearily. "Mornin," he mumbled. "Wherezza coffee?"

"Sapnap, did you stay up all night again? That's like the third time this week, and it's Wednesday." George asked, slightly concerned for his friend's deteriorating health.

Sapnap. The cop who liked to pour his entire soul into his cases, Sapnap was renowned in their city for being able to solve basically anything. Except for these two cases, apparently.

"Yeah. Sorry, it's just I've been assigned two fucking cases that everyone and their mother knows is unsolvable, as if one wasn't -" Sapnap ranted while sliding down the couch.  
  
Something caught George's attention. "Though I may have a lead." Immediately George's and Dream's (who had entered the room just now) faces lit up, crowding Sapnap. "Tell us?" They asked.

"Eh, it'll get leaked in the media or something anyway. Sure." Sapnap shrugged. Another thing was that Sapnap was pretty loose-lipped about everything. 

"So, we're pretty sure these two know each other, or at least interact to coordinate their kills. See, we mapped out the recent killings and they're usually in the same general area." He said, moving to the kitchen. "Hey, there's no milk!" He yelled.

"Eh, I guess we'll just go and buy some. Will one of you come with me, I can't drive." Dream asked. He had gotten his licence revoked temporarily after he drove drunk and the two relentlessly teased him for it. 

"Yeah, sure. I'll go, though I dunno why you can't just walk. In the meantime, make yourself breakfast Sapnap." George said. 

"Aw, you know I'm too lazy to walk allllll the way over to the store just to get milk." Dream laughed.

They hopped in the car and went to the store for milk. Get out, get milk, pay, drive home.

At the cash register, a young woman who was working there winked at George and flirted with him, causing him to get flustered and nearly drop the credit card. "Hey, let's go George." Dream shoved George out the door immediately after paying.

The cashier lady waved goodbye, coyly smiling. 

"Geez, she couldn't tell you were uncomfortable? Some people have no respect for boundaries. Jesus." Dream said in the car, peeved. 

"Whatever. It's fine..." George mumbled. "Don't worry about it."

***

A few days later, a figure appeared on the roof of a house. It was late at night, he was like a shadow. Unseen, he crawled in through the unwisely open window. 

It was quick. The woman barely had time to look over, fear reflected in her eyes like a deer in the headlights of a car. Her blood pooled on the floor, throat slit wide open like a second, bloody smile. He stabbed her chest, her arms, her legs. Nothing was spared even though she was already dead.

A slow clapping startled him. "Wow, all for me? I'm flattered, 'Nightmare'." The speaker was another male, wearing dark tinted goggles with white frames that obscured his eyes. "You know she didn't mean it when she flirted with me. Besides, I said not to worry about it."

"Oh, shut up. Why are you here, anyway?" The first adjusted his white mask, shifting.

"Well, she had the most exquisite blue eyes, I just couldn't resist. Much better than your gross yellow eyes. Just imagine my surprise when I get here and she's already compromised?" He flicked his hand toward the mutilated remains that used to be a living, breathing person. 

The goggle-wearing man slowly walked towards the masked. He whispered in his ear, "Besides, you already know I only love one person, Dream."

"I know, George. You didn't have to call my eyes gross, though. Colourblind dumbass." Dream whispered back. He leaned in, lips barely grazing George's face. Giving him a quick peck, Dream escaped out the window before George could blink.

"See you in the morning, Georgie."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I'm not continuing this, but I think I enjoy writing murder a little too much.


End file.
